112013-what-will-your-prefix-or-surname-be-now
Content ---- ---- They are allowing total renames with the space included | |} ---- ---- Of we could use the letters of 'Evindra' and make our new last names like 'Invader' (heh) or 'Dravine', 'Ravined' , 'Denariv', 'Verinda' etc etc that way we are still getting the variety of different last names but we've marked ourselves Envindra born. | |} ---- ---- ---- I really like the idea of this, maybe could forum poll it to RPers. Anything to help original evindra players retain a sense of identity or at least have an in-game cue to who other RPers are. Perhaps (carbine, /knudge knudge) a title that signifies we are RP or from original Evindra. Or again, maybe a forum poll to vote which existing title RPers should use when they are IC or want to indentify other RPers thoughts? ideas? think there is a way to make it all work | |} ---- ---- So give her a prefix instead. The name needs to be any two words separated by a space. So Viscount Naunet, for example. Maybe an adjective. Clever Naunet. Be creative. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Which is why you suggest bad things *cough* OnTheFloor GetDownForWhat WreckingBall TheFappening LeakforJlaw OmNomNomNom ..for example. | |} ---- ---- ---- The Seeger Just Seeger Seeger Who Mr Seeger | |} ---- Actually not bad suggestions, thank you! | |} ---- ---- Would have to be rp appropriate, and... there really isn't anything that would fit my character's rp like that. @.@ I don't really like the sound of adjectives. Blaaaah. *flails around* | |} ---- Or a title! I suppose sort of like an achievement-granted title? Chars who originated on that server have it as an optional title. of Evindra of Thunderfoot of Widow of Warbringer -T. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- bob seeger | |} ---- oooh, how about Night Moves! oh I like that one, think I just found my new name thanks! | |} ---- ---- ---- :mellow: teaches me for being lazy and not reading that. | |} ---- Multiple devs have repeatedly stated that your new name will be any two words separated by a space (assuming it isn't lewd or otherwise a breach of policy). It is literally, Name1 Name2 with no additional criteria. Name2 can be your old name if you want. Name1 can be a title or prefix if you want. Everyone is getting a full name reset, no exceptions: You are not just adding a last name to your existing name. | |} ---- Oh really...? | |} ---- ---- What Mae said is accurate (and I also had supplied a link confirming names can either be prefix or surname, but what you have brought up is a very good point. Most are reading FAQ, so imo there needs to be an update to that FAQ regarding this very thing. | |} ---- Can you (or someone) point me to the FAQ? I'd like to know just how these surnames are going to work. Is it going to be a SWTOR stye legacy name that I get to choose once and then every character on my account has the same name? Or is it just a forced rename with a forced space? The former would be my preference. | |} ---- ---- perfect surname for a Mordesh | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you'd been following along at all, you would have known it's any 2 names. BTW: Now I'm thinking of surnames that relate to the character in some way. For example: TheScientist TheArchitect etc. | |} ---- ---- It is going to happen. If you have feedback, go and post in the Mega-Server feeback thread. | |} ---- From the looks of it, they're doing it. | |} ---- | |} ---- lmfao-- the Fappening. | |} ---- Go read what I posted about 4 posts before yours. The answer to your question is there. It's a force rename with two names. You can choose to keep your current name and add a surname. You can choose to add a prefix and your current name. You can choose to completely change your name to a new 2 word name. But no matter how you do it, every character will now have to have a 2 word name. No legacy system, each character can have a unique last name. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I wonder if numbers will be allowed. Then you could have a serial number | |} ---- That's a nice euphemism. You got something there. At first I was thinking about a simple "WithNoName" for all my chars but we can go for "Where". | |} ---- You can always just make it The .. no title assumed. | |} ---- I don't see the euphemism :( | |} ---- Why? if as you say 'it's going to happen' then feedback is a waste of time; tonnes of people have already expressed how much they dislike it and it's going nowhere (similar to the RPers). The devs seem totally inflexible on the matter, and have already stated multiple times they feel it's the only option (or that they can't be bothered to code any other solution) - we will just be forced to dump xxx or something in the second box, and hope they're generous enough to let us hide it (which they should be after destroying our characters names). But hey, the devs are listening right? Also, the whole 'if you don't want a surname then add a title' is a cute idea, but one that will cause issue with using any of the in-game titles - not really a viable solution IMO. | |} ---- Judge! Judge TexArcana | |} ---- Maid TexArcana. | |} ---- ---- Hmm, Absolute Equality has a strong feeling to it. | |} ---- Not bad, that's a possibility. | |} ---- ---- I found the info since making that post. It seems like they’ve chosen the quick and dirty way – i.e. everyone loses their name. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----